


Untitled

by orphan_account



Series: Crossfire [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Non-binary character, Sexual Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, aftermath of abuse, asexual character in sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She offers information.I can't get it off my skin.She says that I'll never see them again if I don't go with her.The water isn't hot enough.I have to find them.I have to find Lukas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of prequel to Crossfire, but not really. It's more of a teaser, honestly.

The club was dark, but bright lights stood out like spotlights on certain people. People were strewn around the room like dolls, with some propped up against the bar and others out on the floor in what could only be described as some kind of drunken dancing.

I pushed through the crowd, scanning faces as I made my way through. I kept my head down, eyes up; I didn’t think anyone knew me, but it was better to be safe than sorry. People would occasionally take offense in my movement, but they hardly saw me.

Knowing that I looked like an underage teenager- which was exactly what I was- I was glad that I had somehow convinced The Puffin to wait outside. I had thought he would have forced me to let him come with me, with Lukas gone, but I had managed to convince him that it would be more dangerous for me if he came inside.

“Aren’t you a little young to be in here?” A woman’s voice asked me. I barely looked up, but she recognized me anyway. Too late for me to run, her fingers curled around my wrist and pulled me towards the bar. 

“Leave me alone, Arlovskaya.” I muttered, trying to break free. She had an iron grip, and I was pulled towards her against my will.

She wore a blue dress, sleeveless and low cut. Her arms were slender, and I was vaguely reminded of a spider. Her white hair, much like my own, cascaded down her back, and a white bow on top kept most of it pulled back from her face.

“What’s wrong, Emil? Do I scare you?”

“No, you don’t. Let me go.”

I wanted to get away from her. She worked with Braginsky, that much I knew. Lukas had always said to never even talk to Braginsky or one of his associates. Natalia Arlovskaya was one of his associates, and was close to him.

Her smile seemed predatory. I was subconsciously aware of the fact that she was pulling me closer, bit by bit. I tried to take a step back but I couldn’t break out of her grip. A knife appeared from her pocket and came too close to my body for my comfort.

“Sit down.” She forced me down onto the bar stool next to her, and tapped the bar to get the bartender’s attention. He placed a drink on the bar and she picked it up, downing half of it in one shot. I watched her drink it, and then she turned to me. “This is a shitty place to be. Half of the people in here are whores.” 

I found myself looking around, noticing that she was right. Most of the people were scantily clad, with high heels that were so high it was interesting that the girls could walk in them. They wore garish makeup, with too much lipstick and sloppily applied mascara.

“Where’s your bodyguard?” Natalia asked, ignoring my silence. I noticed her eyes moving to the sides of me, presumably looking for The Puffin. When she didn’t find him, she looked at me like a shark would a seal and lit up a cigarette, blowing smoke in the direction of my face.

“He isn’t here.” 

“So I could kill you, right here?”

“No, you couldn’t.”

“What are you doing here, anyway.” She said, turning hostile. 

“Nothing.”

“Looking for Lukas, I’m sure. I know where he is. He isn’t having a fun time.”

“What do you know? Where are they?” I nearly shouted, but managed to keep myself under control lest people start to stare. 

“That’s for me to know, you to find out.” 

She crushed her lips against mine, and I had to resist the urge to yank my face away. Instead I forced myself to stay there, and let her do what she wanted. Once she broke away, she took my hand again and tried to pull me towards the stairs at the corner of the club. I resisted her pull.

“If you ever want to see your sibling again, you’ll come with me.” She snarled, and I was forced to go with her, if I wanted Lukas to be okay.

\-------------------------------

Disgusting. That’s what I was. No amount of hot water could get the feel of it off my skin. The feel of Natalia’s skin against my own, forcing me to do things that I never wanted to do with anyone in my entire life. 

The shower water was extremely hot, and I could feel it burning my skin, but it still wasn’t hot enough. My skin was red and scrubbed raw. 

It’s for Lukas.

Hotter water comes through the faucet.

I have to find Lukas. 

More soap, scrub harder.

It’s for Lukas.

It’s for Lukas.


End file.
